Transient Gifts are Not Enough
by CreativeChilde
Summary: Shisui and Itachi sort through their valentine's gifts together and then Shisui gives his gift to Itachi, something far more permanent than chocolate or roses. ItaShi


**Disclaimer: **No I don't own this. This is purely for fun.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Smut. ItaShi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transient Gifts are Not Enough<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shisui shoved open the door to Itachi's bedroom and stepped in, grinning broadly and with a bag over his shoulder stuffed to the brim in gifts. "Damn, I <em>love<em> this holiday," he declared as he dumped them out on the floor, not three feet from Itachi's own.

Itachi looked up from his amassed stack of valentines, some anonymous and others very much not, and saw Shisui standing over his own impressive array of wrappings of chocolate, love notes and other romantic overtures. He offered Shisui a slight smile and shook his head. Of course he did. Shisui thrived under attention.

Making a small space in the center of his stack, Shisui sat down and began to go through the presents one by one, tearing through wrapping paper and barely giving an eye to any informing letter of its source like a five year old boy on his birthday. Tissue paper and ribbons went flying as he sorted his three chocolates out: Delicious-Dark, Marvelous-Milk and Not-Worth-My-Time-White. In another pile went the unread letters; he'd be using those to train with after having a good laugh and a read from them, never taking a single one of them seriously. And lastly was the pile for "everything else" ranging from valentine's themed boxers to stuffed animals to flowers.

Itachi rolled his eyes at gifts like these. They were just going to be target practice, like the letters. The days after Valentine's were some of the most amusing and skill building days for their ninjutsu and sometimes taijutsu. Shisui was ruthless with the gifts and set insane challenges for himself; one year every card with a heart had to be thrown in the air then he would throw a kunai at it and pin it to a tree through the drawn heart. His aim had been nearly impeccable since.

He turned to his own pile, more carefully going through the gifts. Peeling back paper and reading through the notes with a slight smile. Some of these were better than others; the lines of sappy romantic poetry and overused pick up lines were peppered by some golden nuggets of actual skill. He actually chuckled when he read one that described his physical attributes to different kinds of chocolate.

Feeling a gaze on him, he looked up and saw Shisui staring at him. "What's so funny?" There was the slightest frown in his furrowed brows and darkened gaze, even though his broad smile was used in an attempt to keep the situation light.

Itachi flicked the card around, "By the description of me on this card, I'm afraid I'm mostly a," and here he began to quote, "'_silky smooth statue of the most decadent and delightful white chocolate'_ and if I were to spend too much time outside in the sun, there is a proposal to be there to lick me up where I'm melting."

"Let me see that," Shisui snatched the letter from his hand, his eyes scanning down the paper. He smirked and looked up, "This is from a guy, you know."

"Yes. I know." Itachi replied with an arch to his eyebrows. So what? He wasn't going to accept the proposal in any case. Indeed, he prescribed to Shisui's philosophy on Valentine's day: Accept every gift, eat all the chocolate, and use everything else in training. Not a one of these gifts interested him and he wouldn't keep any that were in his pile right now. (In fact, the only valentine he kept each year was the one from Sasuke, tucked away by now in the same box with the others.)

Shisui frowned at Itachi for a bit and then flipped one hand in a quick symbol. A second afterwards, the notecard, held between fore- and middle finger, burst into flames and curled almost instantly into black ash and a puff of smoke. With a smirk he flicked his fingers and waved the remnants away, "Looks like you can't get his name again, but that's fine. Idiot doesn't realize that chocolate or not, you'd never melt in the sun."

"Oh?" Itachi let the word curl out of his mouth, coming from a smirk as he cocked his head to the side, letting his cheek rest on his shoulder. He could feel the change in the atmosphere, the tenor of the very air around them. Soon would come his favorite part of Valentine's day, indeed his favorite part of any day. "I was sure that chocolate melted in the sun, no matter what kind it is."

"Yeah, sure, but only if it gets hot. Chilled chocolate would be just fine." Shisui pushed his pile with one hand, opening the circle of it around himself. He slid up onto his knees and crawled over to Itachi, pushing his gifts out of the way.

Itachi held perfectly still, not blinking, not breathing; for the air was too heavy and the sight to good. Shisui's eyes were spinning in red and black and lit from an inner flame of power and desire. Goosebumps ran down Itachi's spine and his muscles quivered in anticipation.

Reaching out his hand, Shisui cupped Itachi's cheek and then murmured with a smug smirk, "Knock knock, little Itachi~ Let me in."

A shuddering breath. A thready, half-gone pulse. A flicker of an eyelash. That was all the time that passed as Itachi carefully, cautiously opened the door to his mind. From a young age he was taught not only to master genjutsu, but to master defending against it. Allowing someone control over your mind was taboo, even more so than being with your cousin. Allowing someone naturally stronger in their genjutsu into your own mind was suicide.

Darkness swirled in Itachi's mind. He had nothing to loose.

He let out a soft gasp as Shisui plummeted into his mind. His eyes flickered shut and his body cold except for his cheek, where Shisui's hand was like a hot iron cauterized to his skin. He could feel the formless color of Shisui's mind, a blindingly bright streak of light and fire, crackling with sparks of emotion in colors that had no name inside the mind. As Shisui permeated his mind, his senses, his whole being, he felt his cousin's thoughts begin to settle.

There was amusement there, and then a single thought was tugged from Shisui's essence, a familiar coil of red hot iron that the very sight of its existence made Itachi's stomach tighten and his pulse race. This was one of Shisui's thoughts, one of his dreams or imaginings. It was his gift to Itachi.

The red coil was straightened out and then twisted into a small lopsided shape before sent out. Itachi let it float slowly for a bit, admiring the fiery quality of it, the way it shown and the way it refused to darken or cool or sink away into nothing. Many of Shisui's thoughts were like that; demanding of attention and prideful, never fading but instead combining with Itachi.

He reached out his mind and touched the thought. The moment he did so, the memory-thought became a part of him and began to play for him.

_Long legs. Thin arms. Narrow hips with bones just barely jutting out under the skin. Dark hair, long on the head, short on the body. Sweat shining on the bare skin, making black strands stick to forehead and neck._

_Parting of pale lips. Arching of the perfect spine. Fingers clenching, nails digging into skin and cloth. Thready breath and pounding heart that can be felt at the skin it slams so hard. _

_A warm, wet mouth. The swirl of tongue across the seeping head, probing at the slit, drawing pre-cum into the mouth. A hand around the base, running palm up and down as mouth swallows deeper and deeper._

_Jerking hips as slick fingers push into the well used body. A whimper for more. A cry of pleasure. Uncontrolled thrusting and legs opening wider and wider; a demand for everything. _

_Nose against hips. Sensitive tip against back of throat. A name moaned again and again. Fingers that twist and probe until they find what they look for._

_Arching back, bowed body. Moaning becoming screaming, the name the same, the begging louder until they were just sounds not words._

_White hot pleasure, burning and twisting along nerves and muscles. The taste of blood in the mouth from a bitten lip. The swallowing of the throat around the member. _

_Sagging body on the bed. Deep breaths of much needed air. A rough, throaty chuckle. The removal of fingers and the pressure of something far larger. Heart beat rising once more._

_Slack muscles, satiated body can't tense. In slides heat and iron and the pain is mitigated by the groan of pleasure. This was the more. This is the more._

_Hands on hips, gripping so tight the nails dig in and bruise. Fingers twist in the blankets to keep lax body from sliding under the rough pounding. Deeper and deeper and deeper. Not stopping, never stopping._

_Continuing on and on until fire builds up in that relaxed body. On and on until the spent is recharged. Until legs clench around hips, hands bury in hair and grinding is exchanged on either side. Until the need is shared between the two. Until the forms bleed into one, permanently affecting, scarring the psyche._

_Then the racing of pleasure as the mountain they climbed on their backs passes under them. Hot liquid, panting breaths, moaned names._

_Then..._

_Peace._

Itachi shivered as the memory faded. It wasn't gone, oh no, Shisui's thoughts were sometimes clearer in his own mind than his own. No, it was simply put to sleep for a while, absorbed into his being.

He could feel Shisui withdrawing, slowly. The blazing light of his cousin hesitated, only once, beside the darkest spot of Itachi's mind. Itachi's heart wrenched to the side as Shisui reached into the darkness and took some of it out. The black was like misty ink, staining Shisui's color and dripping down into the air.

No, Itachi wanted to shout, don't, but Shisui simply pulled the handful of darkness into himself, absorbing it. And then he was gone.

Itachi burst into reality with a shudder. The first thing he realized was that Shisui's hand had slid down to his neck and his cousin was leaning forward, eyes mostly shut. The second thing was that his pants were dirty and he was quite flushed.

"Sh-" He stopped as Shisui lifted his head and the look that his cousin gave him made the word die in his throat.

The darkness in Shisui's eyes this time was not from jealousy or anger, but from understanding, from utter sorrow. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Itachi's lips, however, and spoke with a belying smile. "I figured," he murmured, "You'd like that better than some more chocolate. It'll last longer." _And you'll need it to last longer_, his eyes said.

Itachi nodded and leaned in to kiss him back, closing his eyes. As he often was, to Itachi's annoyance, Shisui was right.

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
